


Femaletale

by FreddyFazbutt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Chara gets her own eventually, Canon-Typical Violence, Chara and Frisk Share a Body, Even W.d Gaster, Everybody is Female, F/F, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Female-Centric, Femaletale, For me it's at least a F/DDD, Frisk has huge boobs and a great butt, Frisk's boob size is open to interpretation, Multi, POV Frisk, POV Third Person, Sexy Everybody, and Flowey, everybody swears ALOT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: An au where every character in Undertale is female and sexy. Frisk is a human girl who is prized for her looks up on the surface so when she falls down she discovers a whole race of sexy female monsters that she might just fit into.





	1. Golden flowers

**Author's Note:**

> A little fanservice for myself so you don't have to read but if you do enjoy

FALLING

FALLING 

FALLING!

BANG!

"Oh my head what the fuck just happened" Frisk said as she lifted herself off the ground and looked around. She looked up and realized that she had fallen from the hole.

"Oh yeah now I remember I fucking tripped on the vine ugh where even am I?" She said confused. Frisk didn't know but figured she better walk on ahead and maybe figure out where the fuck she was and so she began walking the direction of the big purple doors which seemed to be the way forward.

When she stood in front of them she said "Seems like the only option is to go this way" and pulled the doors open. Inside the next room there was a patch of golden flowers and standing in the middle of them was a very short girl who appeared to have green skin clawed hands and weird petals that formed a bob for her hair and she was naked.

Frisk walked to up to her and asked "Hey you do you know where I am?" The girl said "You're in the underground cutie" Frisk blushed a little bit and said "Any chance you know how to get out of here?" The girl smiled but not a friendly smile it was a smile that made Frisk feel like prey to this girl.

She said "Before I tell you that how about I teach you how to survive cutie" Frisk shrugged and suddenly felt like something was pulled out of her as a cartoonish red heart floated above her chest. The girl said "Howdy! I'm Flowella! Flowella the Flower Girl! and I'm going to teach you the ropes of the underground!"

Frisk nodded as Flowella said "See that heart there cutie that is your SOUL the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL is weak at first but you can make it stronger through LV!"

Frisk nodded as Flowella held out a hand and formed what looked like seeds in the air and said "What does LV stand for? Why LOVE of course! You want some LOVE right?" Frisk admitted that did sound pretty fucking great and nodded Flowella smiled and said "Great down here LOVE is shared through tiny 'friendliness' pellets move around get as many as you can" Frisk found herself moving to a pellet that was coming down and touching it.

Suddenly hot searing pain flooded Frisk's body as Flowella's face changed into a dark smile with sharp teeth and said "YOU STUPID BITCH IN THIS WORLD IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED" and let out a dark laugh as a circle of pellets surrounded Frisk who simply said  "Fuck" but just as they were about to hit her.

Frisk found herself healed and a fireball hit Flowella away as a goat lady took her place and said "Hello there my child I am Toriel and I am the caretaker of these ruins "I will guide you through these catacombs" and held out her hand for Frisk who took it and Toriel led her out of the room.


	2. Puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is taught about puzzles and spares her first monster

Toriel now holding onto Frisk's hand leads the woman to a room where there are switches. Toriel says "Sections of the underground are  guarded by puzzles which are ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys they are quite common so please adjust yourself to the sight of them"

Frisk watches as Toriel does the puzzle and walks through the door and Frisk follows her but stops when she sees a full body dummy with blond hair standing there and Toriel who Frisk had noticed had huge breasts said "As a human living in the underground monsters may try to attack you but if this happens use ACT to strike up a friendly conversation stall for time I will come resolve the issue"

Frisk nodded and stepped up to the dummy and the world faded away.

Dummy attacks you!

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Frisk selected ACT

Insult Compliment

Frisk selected Compliment and said "Hey there sexy"

....

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY 

Frisk selected MERCY

(SPARE) FLEE

Frisk selected (SPARE)

YOU WON! GAINED 0 EXP AND 0 GOLD

As the battle screen faded away Frisk found herself confused at the voice that had talked while she was in battle. Thats when Frisk saw another girl that looked like her wearing a green and yellow sweater standing in front of her. "Greetings I am Chara!"


	3. Meeting the sexy bitch Chara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets one sexy bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ghost is too sexy for me

Frisk said "If you're Chara how come you look like me?" Chara said "When I was brought back from death with your determination we share this body so I'm basically you but different "Oh" Frisk said and checked out the ghost before them.

Chara was tall much taller than Frisk, Not only that but Chara's boobs were even bigger than Frisks, Her ass was shapely and large, her long brown hair completed this sexy ghost.

Chara said "Like what you see?" Frisk's face turned red as she looked away and said "M-Maybe"" Chara turned red and said "W-We should probably keep moving"

Frisk nodded and walked over to Toriel and she said "Very good my child but who were you talking to?" Frisk shrugged and Toriel nodded before leading her into the next room.

In the next room was a long hallway with switches and puzzles Toriel said "There is a puzzle in here I wonder if you can solve it? I labelled the switches for you"

Frisk went up to the labelled switches and pressed them but was going to press the one that wasn't labelled when Toriel said "No need to press that one"  

Frisk shrugged and pressed the last switch with the spikes going down Toriel then left the room Chara and Frisk were following behind her when the world went dark again.

Froglia attacks you!

(FIGHT) (ACT) (ITEM) (MERCY)

She was a girl with frog eyes, a frog hat and a green dress with black spots on it. Frisk selected ACT.

(FLIRT) (INSULT) 

Frisk selected FLIRT and said to the girl "Your dress is pretty"

Froglia didn't understand you but she is flattered anyway

Toriel came in from the side and gave the girl a look which ended the battle.

You Won! Gained 0 EXP and 0 GOLD


	4. Toriel's House and gettting frisky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is taken to Toriel's house and gets frisky with a tiny Chara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really do the stuff in between for Toriel as I have other stuff planned so thats why there is a time skip  
> I went a little wild on this chapter so beware of fetish content

After the fight with Froglia Toriel took Frisk's hand and led her through the rest of the ruins until they were at Toriel's house. Inside underwear was everywhere and Frisk asked "Who's underwear are those?"

Toriel said "That flower girl throws underwear at my house for her kicks" Frisk said "Oh" Toriel said "But worry not my child I have decided to let you use my bedroom as i assume you do not want a child's bedroom do you have anything to ask of me?"

Frisk felt dirty so she asked "Got a bathroom I can take a bath in?" Toriel pointed down the hallway and Frisk said "Thanks" as she went into the bathroom then she ran the water until it was satisfactory.

Frisk stripped until her big tits were free and bounced as she stepped into the water. Frisk was about to relax when she heard a voice say "Don't mind me" that made her look down and gasp as a tiny naked Chara was lounging on her hip.

Chara said "What? My physical body is starting to come back so I decided to try it out" Frisk smiled as she flipped over which made Chara fall on her naked ass and Chara said "You little bitch I can't resist your ass" but Frisk ignored her and began wiggling her enormous ass at first Chara managed to hold on but Frisk wiggled harder.

Chara fell off into Frisk's ass Frisk then squeezed her ass cheeks together making the walls of Frisk's ass close in on Chara who said "Get me out of here" so Frisk unclenched her ass cheeks and took Chara out then she said "Fuck that feels good on my ass I wish your size was that forever so i could do that all the time"

Frisk then stuck Chara between her tits and squeezed her tits together which sqeezed Chara into a tight space and made her say "Alright are you quite done?" Frisk said "i'm done" and let Chara swim out of her boobs.

Chara said "Whoa i've never had that happen to me before" Frisk said "That was fun thanks for indulging me" and she quietly sat in the tub and washed her hair and body. Finally Frisk stood up and said "I'll see you outside" and exited the tub then she put on her sweater and shorts and left Chara to soak.

Toriel was there and asked "How was your bath my child?" Frisk said "Really good i'm going to take a nap" Toriel said "Ok my child i'll be in here if you need anything.

Frisk nodded and entered Toriel's room she pulled back the blankets and snuggled into them. It wasn't long before Frisk fell asleep. When Frisk woke up she saw a piece of pie which she was guessing was for her and Chara was laying at her feet the ghost's body was a little bigger now.

Frisk carefully got out of bed and picked up the pie then exited the room.


End file.
